The YouTube Party
by ellsitsonclouds
Summary: From watching them on a laptop screen, to having full on human interaction with some of YouTube's most famous vloggers, Ellie falls in love with them all over again. However there is one lad that has her full attention and affection. Mr Dan Howell himself.


**Chapter 1.**

The sound of my phone ringing abruptly woke me up from my afternoon snooze. It was my my beloved bestfriend, Bertie, and he sounded like he had some very important news.

"Ellie, Ellie, Ellie!" He shouted frantically down the phone.

"Dude, I've just woken up what's happened?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but you know that party I was telling you about that's on tonight, with all the youtubers?"

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Well do you wanna be my date to it, pleeeease!? I'll shout you out again on my channel. I'll do whatever, I just need someone to go with!"

"Aww, I would love to be your date babe, is Dom Roy and Harrison going?"

"Yeah everyone's going, and as I know you're down with us YouTube mandem, I thought I'd invite you to come along and party with us."

"But I wasn't properly invited, are you sure I can come?

"Yeah of course! It's a sort of bring-a-plus-one-the-more-the-merrier shin dig. But hey, you better not start fangirling when we get there, there will be practically ever YouTuber from London at this party, I trust you not to scare people away."

"I can't promise I won't be even a little excited, but I won't scream or make a fuss. Don't you worry, I'm as cool as a cucumber."

"Good girl, let's not have a reenactment of Summer In The City okay? I'll be round in a taxi about 7ish."

"It was the heat! God!"

"Yeah yeah, anyway wear something sexy, even though you always look sexy, my sexy little monkey."

"You're the biggest cringer. I'll see you later" I giggled and hung up the phone.

I was now frantic, running around my room pulling out old dresses and outfits from my wardrobe. I had no clue what to wear. It was 1:00pm, and knowing me, it would take me at least 4 hours to be ready, so I ran myself a bath. Oh god, I thought, I'm going to need some serious girl advice on what to wear. Although Bertie, Dom, and the others had all invited me out before and I'd not given a second thought about what I was wearing, this time it was different. Dan's going to be there. Yes, the Sex God himself, Dan Howell. I'd met Dan at a meet up before, and it was definitely the worst experience of my whole life. We were at Summer In The City, and Bertie had introduced me to Pj, Chris, Dan, & Phil. I thought I was in love with all four of them, I genuinely thought I was going to be sick with excitement. I'd been watching them all on YouTube for ages, and meeting them in person was even better than I expected. They were so lovely to talk to, and so fucking good looking. I was feeling rather hot and bothered. I was so overwhelmed by everything, all the screaming girls, the hot summer weather, and I hadn't eaten or drank much that day, and... I passed out. Yes. I fainted, and woke up in Dan's arms. Him and Phil helped me, whilst Chris and Pj went to get me some water. It was so embarrassing. I remember Dan's words after I'd woken up.

"I have that effect on women" He smiled at me, making me feel as if I were going to faint again.

"It was the heat I swear" I insisted, blushing. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes, and appreciated just how beautiful he was. He picked me up off the ground brushed me down, and we went off for a walk somewhere more quiet. We had a full blown conversation, and I think after a while he didn't think I was such a dork. Unfortunately, Bertie found us and came and dragged me off to help him find Dom, but Dan still gave me a nice hug, and jokingly told me to keep drinking water. He smiled and waved. I thought my heart was going to implode, he was unbelievable. Bertie told me he was a bit of a flirt, but no one had ever made my heart pound so much.

**Chapter 2.**

It was 6:59pm, and I was only just ready. After texting my friends asking for advice on what to wear and them being no help what so ever, I found my favourite LBD, and a nice pair of heels that I hadn't worn in forever. My hair was in big curls, I was wearing gold jewellery with a matching clutch bag. As I was applying the last of my lipgloss, my phone buzzed with text from Roy.

_get yo shit together home girl we're outside x_

I walked out into the cold to the taxi waiting across the street, walking like a retard. My heels were already pissing me off. God I hate being feminine sometimes, it kills, I thought. Dom opened the taxi door for me and helped me in.

"Fuck!" Bertie's mouth dropped.

"What?" I said as I sat down in the seat in between him and Dom.

"You..." Bertie replied.

"Look amazing" Roy finished.

"Aww thank you!"

"Where did you get that dress from? I want one!" Harrison joked, playing with my curls.

"Nob." I laughed at him.

"That dress is rather tight." Dom pointed out, as I watched his eyes slowly move down to my cleavage. I was used to the boys being the way they were, and their flattering/slightly perverted comments. After all, they were like brothers to me, no matter how insect it sounds.

We arrived at the party, and walked out in style. I won't lie I felt like a Bond girls, but with three James Bonds walking beside me...

The house was huge, with beautiful chandeliers and spiraling staircases. There was a massive chocolate fountain in the center of the kitchen, literally the size of a small car. Someone came over and offered us all a glass of champagne. We went round saying hi to everyone. I saw the back of someones head out the corner of my eye, and next to him was someone identical, I thought I was seeing double. Drunk already Ellie? But then they turned around. It was Jack and Finn. I gasped and turned to Bertie who was chatting away to a group of people.

"Bertie! It's Jack & Finn, oh my god, introduce me pretty please?!"

Bertie rolled his eyes, took me by the arm and walked me over to them.

"Jack, Finn! how you doing guys, haven't seen you in ages!" They done that chest collision hand shake thingy that guys do. The twins looked just as beautiful in the flesh. I tried to play it cool, but almost spilled my champagne glass as Jack came and stood next to me.

"Yo Bertie Bert! Who's this lovely lady?" Jack looked me up and down.

"This is my pal Ellie."

"Well hello." Jack grabbed my hand and kissed it, smiling at me.

"He's had a bit drink already" Finn smiled.

We talked to the twins for a while, and I became a little more comfortable around everyone at the party. We drank, and laughed, and joked with each other, and then Alfie, Marcus, Sam, and Caspar came to join us. I felt like it was all a big dream, hanging out with people I'd be watching on a laptop screen for months. They were just the best people to be with, so down to earth and relazed. Jack had his hand round my waste most of the time. I got all of their numbers (sidenote = OMFG ASDFGHJKL). I was telling them about my YouTube channel, and they asked if I'd ever be interested in being in one of their videos. I told them I'd love to, and Finn even asked if I'd like a cheeky nandos with them all later on in the week. I could have fangirled there and then, and drowned in a pool of screams and tears, but I simply said:

"That sounds very cheeky, I'd love to, I'll give you a text next week." and I gave them all a kiss on the cheek, and walked away. Bertie came and found me by the bar pouring myself another glass of champagne.

"Check you, getting their numbers!"

"Oh Bert they are so perfect, all of them! I can't actually believe I had drinks with Jack & Finn Harries, Sam Pepper, Alfie Deyes, AND Marcus Butler! I swear I'm dreaming."

"You are SUCH a fangirl."

"I know, I know" I grinned at him, and gave him a big hug. He squeezed me back, and started to slow dance with me. As he spun me around, I saw a group of people come through the front door. Everyone was there, greeting them. I couldn't quite make out who it was. But then I saw someone. They were wearing a black jumper with studs, and black skinny jeans with a studded belt, and trendy white shoes. He was tall and slim, the perfect body shape. And then I recognised him. Of course. It was Dan, with Phil, Chris, Pj, Charlie, Alex and Carrie, all walking in behind him. They all looked incredible. Carrie was in a beautiful flowery dress, clinging on to Alex, who was wearing the craziest pants I've ever seen. Phil looked flawless, as always, in a plaid shirt and skinny jeans. In fact all four of them were wearing the same skinny jeans as they were in the video "Fantastic Foursome Twister". Dan & Phil walked over to greet Ben Cook who was with a big group. I was still dancing with Bertie and I made him dance nearer to them. I could just about hear their conversation. They were talking about Becoming YouTube. I couldn't stop staring at Dan. He was probably one of the most under-dressed people here, but he still managed to look the most attractive. All of a sudden, Pj came running towards us. You could smell alcohol on him.

"Bertie! My baby brother oh Bertie." He flung his arms around him, almost knocking me over. "Oh I'm sorry...Ellie! I remember you! You were the one that fainted that time!" He spoke so loudly, Dan & Phil overheard and turned to look at me. My face went so red.

"Hi Peej, haha, yes, erm..." Pj wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. Dan stopped talking to Ben and came over to us.

"Peej man, it's its only quarter to ten slow down!" He pulled Pj away and smiled at me. I blushed as I took a sip of my champagne.

"Aww Dan, Daniel, Daniel Howell." Pj wrapped his arms around Dan and tried to kiss him on the cheek. Chris came round the corner and saw Pj.

"Oh Peej, what's he like. Ellie, hi! Remember me?" He smiled.

"How could I forget you!"

"Fainted at all recently?"

"Nope, I've been drinking lots of water." I smiled and Chris grinned back.

"Chris, could you get me a beer?" Dan asked.

"Get me one Christopher!" Pj shouted and then wrapped his arms around Chris.

"Come on then we'll go get some more drinks, Bertie, Ellie, what can I get you?"

"No thanks Chris man, I've gotta pee and go and find the boys" Bertie said, he looked at Dan, and looked back at me and whispered, "play it cool yeah" and kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Right then, another champagne for the lovely lady?" Chris smiled at me.

"Actually, can I have a vodka and coke please?"

"On it. Come on Peej." Chris stumbled off, Pj by his side cheering and jumping about to Skrillex. It was just me and Dan.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You look nice, I think I have those heels." He joked.

"Don't think these would fit those big feet of yours" I looked down at his shoes. He laughed and looked down too.

"You know what they say about boys with big feet." He said with a seductive smile.

"Big socks?"

"Hell yeah."

Phil came over to us, he also looked like he'd been drinking a bit.

"Oh hi! I remember you! You were the one at Summer In The City-"

"That fainted yeah."

"Haha, aww sorry is it embarrassing?"

"A little, haha."

"Dan, why aren't you drinking?" Phil's speech was slightly slurred.

"I'm waiting for a beer actually, can you go and see if Chris has got me one yet?" Dan seemed as though he was trying to get people away from us. Phil nodded and went looking for Peej and Chris.

"Have you tried the chocolate fountain yet?" Dan asked with wide eyes.

"No not yet!"

"Lets go." We both snuk over to the fountain and I dipped in a strawberry and he dipped in a marshmallow.

"Oh my god this is so good." He said as shoved another one in his mouth.

"I feel the urge to dip my whole face in it."

"Do it, yolo."

"Dan you did not just say that."

"I just did."

After a while we both got full up on the fountain, and Dan went to get us both on drink, as Pj, Chris, and Phil had failed in doing so. We sat down on a sofa where it was a bit more quiet and less crowded. We were sitting together talking about YouTube and what he's hoping to do with his channel next, and all sorts of things. He asked me how my channel was doing, and was giving me editing tips and ideas. We exchanged numbers and stuff, and he then drastically changed the subject.

"So, you and Bertie eh?" Dan said sipping at his beer.

"Oh, we're just really close friends." I replied.

"Fair enough, got your eye on anyone tonight then?"

"Well, I did get a cheeky invite to go to Nandos with Jack & Finn."

"Oh you've met the twins then."

"Mmm yes."

"So, you're gonna go out with them then?"

"I might do, why?"

"Just wondered" He looked away. I was curious as to where he was going with this.

"What about you, go your eye on anyone?"

"Ha, nope." He said it almost sarcastically.

"Why's that then? No one here your taste?"

"No, it's not that, I just...I dunno." I looked at him with a confused face. He smiled and then looked down and shook his head.

"What?"

"You've got a bit of chocolate on your lip."

"Oh shit." I said hiding my face and going red again. He leaned over to me and lifted my chin up.

"It's cool I got it." He smiled and kissed me softly on my bottom lip. My stomach flipped. I thought I was going to hurl. Not in a bad way, like in a what-the-actual-fuck-dan-howell-just-kissed-me-I-can't-breathe-I-feel-sick-with-happiness kind of way. I giggled uncontrollably.

"What?" He seemed shocked.

"Nothing, I just giggle when I'm nervous and talk really fast and just don't know when to shut up because it's been a long time since I've had any male confrontation and-" Before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me with another kiss, kissing me a bit harder this time, and slowly moved his lips. It was a proper kiss now. I could hear my own heart beat, and my stomach was filled with butterflies. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist. He slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth. It felt so right, not too slimy at all. His lips were so soft and gentle, but he also moved his mouth with passion. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. We were really picking up the pace now. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. I heard him let out a small moan as we stopped for a breath, then he carried on again. I ran my fingers through his perfect dark smooth hair. I could feel it inside me now. I felt urges that I couldn't even explain. I wanted him. I wanted him to be with ME, alone. He stopped kissing me after a good 5 minutes and pulled away, smiling like mad. I was flustered and overwhelmed.

"Now I can blame you if I faint." He laughed and slouched back into his chair and got out his phone to look at the time.

"When does the party finish?" I asked slouching back onto the comfy sofa.

"I don't know, but me and Phil will probably go about 3:30-ish, where are you staying tonight?"

"Erm, oh, I er, didn't actually think about that."

"Are you just gonna get a cab back home?"

"I don't have money for a cab, I'll just walk."

"No don't walk! I'll give you some money for a cab."

"No don't be silly, I live too far it will cost too much!"

Dan paused for a moment.

"Come back with us for the night."

"What?"

"Mine and Phil's place, we'll set up the sofa for you, I'd feel better knowing you were indoors rather than making your own way home, especially when you've been drinking. London's dangerous at night."

"Well, would Phil be okay with it?" Just as I asked, Phil came over.

"Hey Phil." I smiled at him and patted the seat for him to come and sit next to me.

"Ellie! Hey girlfriend." He laughed as he sat down, poking his little tongue out. He was too adorable.

"Phil, Ellie doesn't have enough money for a cab to get home, is it alright if she comes back to ours and we set up the sofa bed or something?"

"Of course! You don't even need to ask, you're welcome to come and see us anytime!"

"Aww thank you." I gave Phil a hug. He giggled and threw my hands up in the air dancing to the music.

"So what have you two been getting up to then eh?" Phil winked at Dan.

"Oh ya know, Dan's being practicing CPR on me just incase I faint again." I said, and smiled at Dan, he winked back.

"Is that code word for doing naughty things?" Phil giggled again.

"You'd never believe this man is 27." Dan said as he turned to watch his best friend stand up and dance the macarena.

For the rest of the night me, Dan, Chris, Pj, & Phil all drank, a lot, and danced and played drinking games and went and socialized with tons of people. It was mental. I'd never laughed so hard in all my life. We all played spin the bottle, and Pj & Chris were made to kiss, tongues and everything, and Jack & Dean (omfgitsjackanddean). It was like every fangirl's dream, and I was witnessing it. At about 4:00am everyone started leaving. We said bye to everyone, and I got pictures and hugs with all the YouTubers. Dan & Phil only lived in the block of flats 3 minutes away from the party. I was really drunk, and my heels were impossible to walk in, so Dan carried picked me up, and gave me a fireman's carry home. Phil was taking pictures all the way home, laughing and threatening to put them all on tumblr, even the ones where you could see right up my skirt. We finally got home and Dan put the kettle on, I immediately took off my heels and let out a sigh of relief. I walked into the living room and looked around. It was so weird, seeing them in their flat in their videos, then there I was, standing in their living, staying the night.


End file.
